Chapter 5
is the fifth chapter of Part I of the Dragon Ball manga. Summary Upon arriving in Aru Village, Gokū and Bulma are slightly unnerved by the silence of the small village. After calling out to test for anyone, Bulma concludes its a ghost town, and the only thing in the town of interest is the Dragon Ball they're looking for. Gokū disagrees, as he says he can sense all kinds of people, and knocks on a door asking why no one is answering. When Bulma says the door is locked, Gokū punches the handle off, claiming that now its open. From the shadows, a villager with an ax rushes out of the house, cleaving the tool down onto Gokū's head, where it shatters, causing the boy great pain. After seeing the ax didn't kill Gokū, the villager begins to beg Lord Oolong for forgiveness, claiming he'll give him anything except his daughter. Both Bulma and Gokū are confused, not knowing who 'Oolong' is. Taking Gokū into the house, the villager's daughter places a cool rag onto Gokū's new bruise. He apologizes for the attack, and Bulma claims that, had that ax hit her, she'd have been dead at that moment. Gokū pats the village daughter's crotch, and concludes that she's a girl — this is the beginning of the 'pat pat' that Gokū would use throughout Dragon Ball to determine gender. In irritation, Bulma punches Gokū in the head, angrily telling him not to do that again. Bulma then inquires as to who Oolong is, and why everyone is so terrified. The elder explains that Oolong is a terrible demon who haunts their lands as a shape-shifter that has never revealed his true form. Just the day prior, Oolong arrived and decided would marry the village elder's daughter, as he found her to be cute. The demon has kidnapped numerous girls prior, and threatened to kill and eat any villager who tries to resist. Gokū proposes the simple solution of beating Oolong up, but the village elder rejects the idea, stating Oolong is far too large. Bulma digs through her bag, and takes out a Dragon Ball, asking the old man if he's happened to see one before. While he says he hasn't, an elderly woman comes forward with a Ball, saying her grandmother found it somewhere. Gokū counts the stars, and reveals the Ball is the Liushinchū. Bulma proposes that, if the elderly woman gives her the Ball, she'll handle Oolong for them. The old woman says the offer is nice, but she doesn't believe it's a job a schoolgirl can handle. Bulma replies that it won't be her doing the work, but Gokū. Gokū, meanwhile, pats the elderly woman and concludes that she too is a 'girl'. While the woman flushes, Bulma furiously tells Gokū to stop the 'pat-pat'. The village elder then asks, even if they do defeat Oolong, how will any of them know where his lair is to find the other young girls. Bulma tells the elderly man to loan her the clothes of his daughter, and she puts them on Gokū, much to his irritation. The plan is for Gokū to pose as the daughter of the village elder, and be taken to Oolong's lair in her place so they can find the location. At that moment, Oolong arrives, and the entire village begins to panic. Bulma wishes Gokū luck, placing him outside while she hides in the safety of the elder's home. Oolong, taking the form of an ogre, arrives in a suit, carrying flowers, ready to take his 'bride' back to his lair. Gokū, acting terribly, hurriedly agrees. Oolong, however, notices that Gokū is shivering, and assumes he's cold at first. Gokū, thinking to himself, denies this, and states he merely has to pee. Oolong then assumes that Gokū is actually scared of his demonic looks, and alters his form to that of a dapper gentleman. Bulma immediately gets the hots for this new form, quickly vacating the house in a love-struck stupor. Oolong asks her for her bra size, to which Bulma puffs out her chest and declares it's "34-C". Oolong's thoughts immediately go elsewhere, happy that he would be able to do "puff-puffs", but also nervous that she's 16, which would make her older than he is. He begins to fret over which girl to take; the younger and innocent one, or the older and and sexier one. Eventually he settles on both, until he notices that Gokū is peeing standing up. Confused, Oolong looks and realizes that Gokū is, in fact, not a young girl. Enraged, he transforms into a giant bull. Bulma panics once more, retreating into the elder's house, who remarks that she's far from a decent person herself. Bulma tells Gokū it's time to switch to Plan B — beat up Oolong and force him to take hom to their lair. Gokū eagerly agrees, while Oolong tries to bargain that if they simply give him the girl from yesterday, he won't kill anyone in the village. Gokū, however, isn't intimidated, and begins to taunt Oolong to try and attack him.